The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument and, more particularly, to an electronic musical instrument with musical information input means for introduction of a voluntary music program.
Recently, some electronic musical instruments have been proposed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,039 by Carlson, entitled "ELECTRICAL MUSICAL INSTRUMENT WITH CHORD GENERATION", issued on Nov. 22, 1977 and assigned to Warwick Electronics Inc.
However, a musical information input key other than a chord selector is not provided in the above U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,039. Therefore, it has been strongly desired that the musical information input key be included within the electronic musical instrument for producing musical information for a voluntary music program.